A Chance Meeting
by SylvaDragon
Summary: What would it be like if you met Dumbledore walking down the street one day ? Finally a chance to ask him all the questions you've always wanted to, things like Are you and Minerva a couple, Are you really gay, etc. MMAD Updated at last.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes_

_I'm always dreaming, thinking about meeting Dumbledore and all the things I'd say to him, the questions I'd ask him. Thats what inspired this fanfic. I hope to write at least one more chapter of this, if Dumbledore agrees lol. I can't be the only one that dreams of really meeting Dumbledore or other characters from the books can I ? Please review and tell me what you think of it. I want to learn to write better fanfics and storys, I've only really written poetry till recently. I'm wondering are my storys interesting enough, do they make people want to keep reading ? Or do they need more suspense or something ? They're such vivid images in my own mind, but I really want to improve. _

_I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't. Bah sulks _

A Chance Meeting

I gasped as I saw him strolling down the street, resplendant in a midnight blue robe shimmering with golden stars, flowing white hair and beard, and merrily twinkling eyes. It couldn't be ...he's just a character in a book, he's not real. As he drew closer I started to doubt my sanity - something I do quite often. Perhaps I'd been reading too much Harry Potter. Was this what happened if your mind was always full of Dumbledore and his magic ? Could thoughts and dreams turn characters in books into reality ?

As he passed me I couldn't resist, the words tumbled from my mouth and hung as a question in the air. "Dumbledore !?! Professor Dumbledore ?"

"Why yes, my dear, and what is your name ?"

"Uhm" I said, lost for words, scarcely daring to believe. "Errr"

He chuckled and said "A most unusual name my dear."

Resisting the urge to kick myself hard, I said "Silva, my name's Silva"

"Pleased to meet you Silva" He reached out and shook my hand. "May I offer you a lemon drop ?"

"How come it's always lemon drops ? Haven't you ever tried something really yummy like chocolate truffles, or creamy pralines ?"

"Unfortunately Minerva won't let me eat chocolates, she says they're fattening, and she doesn't want me getting podgy." He sighed softly. "Much as I adore Minerva, she can really be most fiercesome at times, last time she caught me with chocolates she threatened to confiscate my sock collection, and set fire to it."

"So Rowling IS wrong then, you and Mcgonnagall are..."

"Professor Mcgonnagall, if you please" He said stiffly.

Typical Dumbledore I thought, always polite and well mannered, "Professor Mcgonnagall, then, you and Professore Mcgonnagall you are uhm...well you know..." Once again I struggled for words as his blue eyes sparkled merrily at me. "Not that it's really any of my business, and you probably think I'm seriously weird or else incredibly rude asking you such things"

"Not at all, my dear Silva, not at all"

"But, well, you know after what she wrote in the books and stuff, and the interviews, espeicially that one where she said that you're Gay" I pressed on determindly, not noticing the momentary flash of burning steel in his eyes, "It's just that we all want to know if it's true or not"

"Most fascinating, who exactly is 'we all' "? He asked.

"Well the MMAD Shippers"

"The what ?" Dumbledore said, baffled.

I felt a brief urge to giggle helplessly at having managed to baffle someone so wise as Dumbledore, then reminded myself that this was the oppourtunity of a lifetime and I wasn't going to waste time giggling. I'd dreamed about meeting Albus Dumbledore, about learning the real truth behind the books so often. I'd never really thought it would happen, and part of me was still wondering if I was really asleep in bed snoring and might wake up at any moment.

"MMAD Shippers" I said, and began to do my best to explain about the internet, and fanfics, and how there was a group of people who persisted in believing that Professor Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonnagall were in love despite everything that Rowling said to the contrary. As I struggled to explain I noticed a broad smile growing on Dumbledore's face, eyes twinkling as he tried to surpress laughter. Feeling slightly foolish I started to blush beetroot red, staring at my toes I muttered "It's not that funny, it really matters to us, we're not raving loonies you know"

"Of Course you are not, not at all" Dumbledore reassured "It is wonderful, quite wonderful, to think that Minerva and I matter so much to all you, what did you call them ? Oh yes MMAD Shippers, I am most touched by it. It's just the name, my dear Silva, MMAD, how could anyone fail but be amused by such a mad name !" And at this he burst into uncontrolled gales of laughter.

When we'd both finished laughing, I asked "So, you and Minerva are an item then ? You are together ?"

"Oh yes, absolutely" Dumbledore beamed at me happily. "Dear Ms Rowling has not been absolutely accurate about my romances, and relationships. Which is unfortunate and slightly irritating, Minerva is most vociverous on the subject, on several occassions I've had to prevent her from going and turning Ms Rowling into something rather unpleasant. Preventing Minerva doing anything is not an easy task, espeicially when she is annoyed. " Sighed Dumbledore. "One might say we are complete opposites, but I believe that is what makes things work so well between us"

"Well, this has been a most pleasant chat, but I really must be going" Continued Professor Dumbledore.

"But, but, my other questions" I stuttered "There's so much I want to know, so much to ask you, you can't go yet"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm afraid I really must ..." Dumbledore said courteously, "Farewell my dear it really has been most pleasant ..." He doffed his vivid purple hat politely and turned to leave.

Desperate to stop him I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "Chocolate truffles ..."

"I beg your pardon ?" Dumbledore asked looking slightly bemused, but I was certain that I saw a gleam of interest in his eyes.

"Chocolate truffles." I repeated, almost certain that I had captured his attention, "Best chocolate truffles in town, divine heavenly, creamy truffles, lots and lots of them, I'm buying."

Bright blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he gazed at me from under snowy white eybrows. "Indeed ..." Dumbledore murmured, "It appears my weakness is all too well known, now tell me more about these divine chocolate truffles ..."

"Cafe round the corner, famous for chocolate ..." I gasped, then shook myself and tried to make more sense. "I would like to treat you to hot chocolate and truffles, and cake if you would accompany me there. We could have a nice chat too." I added casually, desperately hoping that he wouldn't realise what I was up to.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, and for a moment I felt as though he could see deep within me. Under the perusal of those all seeing blue eyes I shifted uncomfortably, and hoped he wouldn't be too annoyed about my attempt to bribe him with candy and cake. "How could I resist such an entrancing invitation ..." He finally said lightly, and extending his arm courteously to me, he allowed me to lead him to the cafe.

Once at the cafe we settled ourselves at a round table covered with a lace tablecloth. As I ordered all the most delicious treats I could think of, treats fit for bribing Dumbledore for information, the tall wizard coiled his long silver beard into a spiral and tucked it securely on his lap, then took off his hat and hung it over the back of his chair.

For a few minutes all was silence, apart from the noise of slurping and chewing, and the occasional blissful sigh of content from Dumbledore. I could still scarcely believe my luck, I was actually sitting across from Albus Dumbledore, someone I'd dreamed of meeting for so long. So entranced by watching him, that all the questions I'd longed to ask him had flown from my mind. I couldn't let this oppourtunity slip by. Desperately I prodded my mind into action, implored frantically, ask him anything, just ask him anything, stop grinning like a fool and just ask him stuff.

Thinking back to our conversation earlier gave me an idea at last, "So, are there any other inaccuracies in the books ?" I asked as casually as I could.

Dumbledore swallowed the mouthful of chocolate and lemon cake, wiped a stray crumb from his beard, then answered. "Oh yes, for one thing she misquoted me in book one. I actually said Tweak blubber oddment nitwit, it has a quite different meaning when said in the correct order." I was surprised to see what looked like a flash of irritation on his face.

"Really ? What does it mean ?" I asked, fascinated and excited.

Then I noticed how he was struggling to surpress a chuckle and the mischevious twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but start to grin, I'd been well and truly fooled by him, but at least I could say I'd been fooled by one of the wisest wizards ever. After we'd stopped laughing I tried to put on a stern and slightly scary face, rather as I would imagine Minerva glaring at him, and said sternly. "You know it really isn't fair if you won't answer any of my questions seriously when I've bribed ..." Suddenly I realised what I'd just said, as I gaped at Dumbledore in dismay.

Blue eyes twinkling brightly, Dumbledore said lightly, "So I'm being bribed for information with delectable treats, how delightful. I've never been bribed before ... I shall of course endeavour to enjoy it. It would seem only fair that I answer your questions properly ..." He mused, as he stroked his long silver beard absentmindedly, then grew suddenly serious for a moment. "Though you must understand that there are some things I simply cannot answer, even with Voldemort's defeat one must still be carefull. Now shall we try some of that delicious looking strawberry trifle ?"

"Don't you ever get ill from eating too much rich stuff ?" I blurted out, without thinking.

"You know Minerva never can understand how I manage to eat so much rich food and never get sick from it ..." Dumbledore said conversationally. "Let me see, how does she put it exactly ... Ah yes ...." He drew himself up to his full height, assumed an expression of mock sterneness and said, "What I utterly fail to understand Albus Dumbledore is how you manage to devour such disgustingly sickly, excessively sweet foods and suffer no ill effects whatsoever."

As I listened entranced, Dumbledore continued absently, "You know Minerva sometimes tries to get me to give up all this unhealthy food, as she calls it, and eat healthy foods like porridge and vegetables. She says I would learn to like it if I gave it a chance. She even tries to persuade me to diet, even though I don't have more than an ounce or two of excess fat on me ..." Dumbledore added mournfully, as he prodded his wasitline. Suddenly he smiled radiantly, in a way that seemed to light up the entire room, "Of course she only does so because she loves me." He said softly, as his face softened and his eyes shone tenderly, while I sat in silence captured by the specialness of the moment, by the love and adoration that was so clearly written in his face.

_Author's Notes_

_Reviews will be loved, cuddled and appreciated. :) _

_Wow it really has been a long time for this one, over two years. My writing has changed so much since then. for one thing I still called him Dumbledore in those days, Albus seemed far too informal then. Now it just seems strange calling him Dumbledore. :D _

_I was sorting out all my old story notes and found a part written chapter two for this, it seemed quite fun to me so I decided to quickly add a little to it and publish it. The additions were made quite quickly, so somehow I feel them to be less good than normal, but this is just for fun. :) Perhaps in another two years there will be another update, *laughs*, unless I get any more sudden inspiration for it. _

_Suggestions for questions welcomed and hopefully may inspire me, what would you like to ask Albus ?_


	3. Of Fluffiness and Lemon Drops

Chapter Three

I could still scarcely believe that I was sitting opposite Albus Dumbledore, the man I'd dreamt of meeting for so long. His beard looked just as soft and fluffy as I had imagined, his bright blue eyes sparkled even more than I thought they would. Distracted by trying not to stare too hard at him, and doing my best to keep from grinning like a complete idiot I reverted to type and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "How do you keep your beard so fluffy ?" I asked, as I tried to resist the temptation to test it's fluffiness by stroking it.

"Fluffy ?" Albus said quizzically, as he stroked his beard absently with his hand as though he'd never thought it fluffy before. "Fluffy ... " He said again, as though turning the idea over in his mind, then lifted his silvery beard and rubbed it gently against his face. As the soft white hairs caressed his skin Albus' eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Merlin ... you are right ..." He murmured, " All these years ... and to think I never noticed before ... it is fluffy."

"Didn't Minerva ever tell you ?" I asked.

"Well Minerva says many things about my beard, mostly that it's itchy or too long to be sensible, and that the only benefit of it is that it partially obscures my tendancy to dress in colours more fitting to a carnival reject." For a few seconds Albus seemed lost in thought, "I do wonder though ... she does seem to like stroking it ... and cuddling up to it .... and when I asked her if she'd prefer me to cut it off she did get rather distressed ... I wonder ..."

"What do you wonder ?" I asked after a few moments of silence during which Albus continued to stroke his beard absentmindedly.

Albus seemed still lost in thought, as he muttered half to himself, "Perhaps Minerva noticed it was fluffy and just never told me ... I shall have to ask her about this when I get home."

"That should be amusing ..." I said, then jumped as i realised I'd spoken out loud

"Indeed ..." Albus answered with a soft chuckle.

"Doesn't it get annoying having such a long beard ? Don't you keep on tripping over it ?" I queried, my mind was apparently still stuck on the subject of beards.

Sapphire blue eyes, the colour of summer skies twinkled merrily as Albus answered, "Oh no not at all, it keeps me warm at night."

"Doesn't Minerva do that ?" I blurted out without thinking.

Instantly Albus' eyebrow arched quizzically as he gazed at me with just a flash of ice in his eyes, as I turned bright red, and tried desperately to think of something to say. Just as I was about to shrink under the table from embarrassment Albus chuckled lightly, and said. "Well she does let me borrow her best tartan dressing gown occassionally, and now I think a change of subject is in order ... is there anything less personal you wish to know ?"

I surpressed a sigh, I desperately wanted to ask more about Minerva, and about Harry, and so many other things, but Albus had said something less personal. Finally I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "Why do you like lemon drops so much ?"

Instantly Albus eyes lit up as though he had been longing for someone to ask him that for a very long time indeed. Leaning forward he began to speak in tones of great excitement, bright blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "Ah now my dear, that is quite a question, a most perceptive question indeed. As you are doubtless aware lemon drops are quite unique in their combination of sweetness and sourness." Albus paused and gazed at me as though expecting some kind of response.

Unwilling to tell him that I really didn't like lemon drops at all, I simply nodded and tried to look suitably interested. This seemed to satisfy him and he continued speaking in almost reverent tones. "And it is that which can capture the attention, giving one a few moments of calmness at stressful times. Why one might almost say that it is rather like counting to ten, a reminder to enjoy the delights of the present moment. For in examining the contrast between sweetness and sourness not only can one seperate oneself from the cares of the moment, but one can explore ..."

I tried desperately to feign interest, to remain awake as Albus continued his lecture about lemon drops. Who ever would have thought that Dumbledore could be boring. Just as I was drifting off into a pleasant day dream about Minerva appearing and commanding Albus to stop rambling at once, I was awakened by a soft cough to find Albus gazing at me with amused blue eyes. "Yes ..." He murmured "When I practised my lecture on lemon drops it had a similar effect on Minerva, though the world convention on lemon drops were most impressed with it ... I'm their president you know, founder member ..."

"World convention on lemon drops ?" I gasped, instantly fascinated again.

"Yes." Albus chuckled, then his face dropped a little as he muttered, "I do wish we had more members though ... there is Fawkes and I, and a very pleasant wizard from America ... I tried to persaude Severus to join once you know, he does like borrowing my lemon drops when he thinks I'm not looking ..."

As I tried to imagine how Severus would have reacted to such an invitation, Albus delicately licked a stray trace of chocolate ganache from his finger. "This cafe is really most delightful, if they made lemon drops then it would be perfection, and considering how delightful everything is I really feel I should answer more of your questions. If there is anything else you wish to know of course, for I'm sure I am rather dull. " Albus beamed at me merrily and added, "I really do not know what Minerva sees in me, and yet despite all my eccentricities she loves me ... I am the luckiest of men."

_Author's Notes_

_Reviews will be loved. :) This must be my fastest update ever, and I must thank Skrewtkeeper for the inspiration. :) _

_I'm pondering on another update, for there's so much I'd like to ask Albus. All suggestions welcome. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Encouraged by Albus' invitation to ask him anything else I wanted to know, I dragged my attention away from the delectable looking cream gateaux and chocolates, and taking a deep breath, asked him a question that had been playing on my mind ever since reading the final book. "Did you love Harry ? And if you did then why didn't you ever tell Harry so, why didn't you make sure he knew that you loved him ?" I asked, then as I remembered how Albus had ignored Harry in his fifth year, I snapped. "I mean ignoring poor Harry all his fifth year !" Forgetting myself for a moment I glared at Albus fiercely.

For a moment Albus' face saddened, then he regained his normal twinkle. "Most interesting ... " He muttered, as he peered at me over his half moon spectacles almost as though examining one of his instruments. "Most interesting ..."

"What's interesting ?" I asked in confusion.

Albus beamed at me merrily then answered, "Well I have always wondered if all women are born with an inate ability to glare fiercely at people, for I do not believe I have ever met a single woman who is not capable of the most fiercesome of death glares when she so desires."

"That's because men are so annoying !" I snapped.

This seemed to cause Albus great amusement, once he had finally stopped laughing he chuckled, "You know Minerva said almost the exact same thing to me once, though if I remember correctly she actually said foolish old wizards who ought to grow up."

It was with difficulty that I prevented myself from joining in with Albus' laughter, but I was determined to have answers to my questions. Doing my best to look stern, I said firmly, "Are you going to answer my questions about Harry ... or are you avoiding the subject ?"

Albus sighed heavily and seemed almost to shrink slightly before my eyes, as though everything that gave him such joy in life had suddenly vanished. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I stared miserably at him, uncertain what to do or say. As though with great effort he raised his head to me at last, and gazed at me with sorrowful blue eyes that held a hint of unshed tears. "I did love Harry, how could I not love someone like him." He murmured with a slight tremble in his voice, "From the first moment when I looked into those green eyes of his so like his mothers, and so like my dear Minerva's, my heart was captured and I wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. I had hope then, hope that I would be able to be a true Grandfather to him, hopes of a happy family life for him, for us all." Albus sighed heavily again, his eyes far away and lost in memories of the past, then continued to speak. "You see his parents still lived then, and Minerva and I were frequent visitors ... we viewed them almost as our children you know, Harry as our grandson ... Minerva was so happy when he was born, Lily was like a daughter to her. It was so hard on her when I sent Harry to his Aunt, she understood my reasons of course but it broke her heart."

Seeing the sadness on Albus' face I was sure that sending Harry away hadn't only broken Minerva's heart, but his too. Just as I was about to try to change the subject, Albus continued to speak. "It was both wonderful and awful for us when Harry was at last old enough to come to Hogwarts, for we had to keep a certain distance, could only watch over him and long to be true grandparents to him. We could not risk Voldemort finding out what Harry meant to me, it would only have placed Harry in even greater danger. We did what we could of course, watched him grow up from a distance, spent what little time we could with him and treasured those few short hours." Albus shook his head regretfully, it was clear how much he had longed to be a proper grandfather to Harry. Suddenly he brightened a little, "And you know I did spend far more time with Harry than was in the books, there were so many things she left out ... it used to infuriate Minerva, except when Miss Rowling omitted the bits about our relationship and then of course she was delighted for Minerva is an extremely private person. I would frequently 'accidentally' meet Harry in the passages and chat with him, do my best to let him feel cared for, that he mattered to someone. Minerva of course tried to make him happy in other ways, by persuading me to permit him to play Quidditch despite his youth for example. I was most concerned about his safety you know, but Minerva was insistent and when Minerva is insistent ..."

Absently Albus reached out and placed a stray bit of cake in his mouth, while I sighed in relief that he seemed a little more cheerful. Then to my dismay Albus' face darkened again and he muttered mournfully "You are right of course, I probably should have done more to let Harry know how much he meant to me ... perhaps I placed too much concern on keeping him safe and not enough on letting him feel loved ... I tried, but it was not enough and I was foolish to believe that it was."

"But you did try, you tried at the end of Harry's fifth year to let him know that you loved him." I said firmly.

"Thank you my dear. You are most kind to try to lighten an old man's gloom." Albus answered, "I could have done more you know, reached out to him as I wished to do, but I feared to embarrass him, convinced myself that Harry was a man with no need of a grandfather's hugs, and with no need for me." Albus shook his head despairingly as though wondering how he could have been so wrong. "I left it far too long to let him know how much I loved him."

As I heard Albus' final few words I felt much happier, "So Harry knows you loved him now ?" I asked excitedly.

My question seemed to brighten Albus' mood, and the merry sparkle returned to his eyes like sunshine after rain. "Oh yes Harry knows I love him, and he has been most forgiving about my failings. We had a long talk a few days after the final battle, of course I think he may have known before then just how much he meant to Minerva and I, for we were so full of pride and joy after Harry defeated Voldemort that we could not stop ourselves from sweeping him into our arms and holding him there. We have adopted him you know, we are finally a family. I think James and Lily would approve don't you ?"

All I could do was nod happily as Albus smiled at me merrily. Still fearing that Albus might become sunk in regrets again I decided to try and lighten the mood even further, searching through my mind for something cheerful to ask about I finally settled upon asking. "So why do you think Voldemort chose such a silly name ? I mean Albus Dumbledore is so much cooler."

"Why thank you my dear, I do believe that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me since Filius said he liked my new hot chocolate scented socks. Though of course I didn't choose it, and I do recall being somewhat embarrassed by it in my youth, particularly the rather excessive number of middle names. One of my professors in my own school days, whom I was rather afraid of, used to bellow my full name at me whenever I did anything to annoy him, and since he was a rather hot tempered fellow this happened quite often. Of course all my class mates thought it most amusing, and used to tease me by following me around bellowing my full name at me. I don't suppose it helped that I was rather shy in those days, and tended to blush easily." Albus sighed as though recalling a rather unhappy period in his life, then added."I was eternally grateful to dear Elphias for his determination to always call me Alby, we were very close friends you know."

As I opened my mouth to remind Albus that he hadn't answered my question, he nodded and smiled merrily. "Ah yes indeed, once again I have rambled and not answered your question ... Well I believe it was Tom's attempt to make himself special and place himself above others. Of course he never could forgive his family for being who they were, in choosing a new name for himself he was attempting to rid himself of every last memory of them, for he veiwed them as beneath him, as beyond contempt. Poor Tom ..." Albus' face was unusually grave as he finished speaking.

For several minutes silence hung heavy around us till Albus murmured with a sigh, "I often wonder if I could have done more you know ... turned him away from the path he chose ... I often wonder ..." Albus sat with bowed head as though lost in grim sorrowful memories and regrets, as I stared at him miserably and wished that Minerva were here, for she would surely be able to comfort him. Finally I picked up the last remaining chocolate truffle, and feeling utterly inadequate offered it to him.

My gesture seemed to lighten his mood a little, and the light returned to his eyes as he gazed at the truffle, then murmured. "But it does not do to dwell in the past and torment oneself with regrets. Are you sure you wouldn't like this ? It is the final one you know ..."

I shook my head, I really had had enough chocolate to last me a lifetime, or at least untill tomorrow.

Albus beamed at me as though he knew just how I felt, then his thoughts seemed to turn to the past again. "It's just a shame that I can't persuade Minerva to call me Alby, he muttered forlornly, "But she never has been one for nicknames or pet names." Suddenly Albus' eyes were twinkling full force as the corners of his mouth twitched humourously. "I remember once I decided to experiment with pet names, after reading a romantic novel which Minerva had confiscated from one of the first years. I spent most of the night trying to think of a suitably romantic pet name for Minerva, and even though I had sustained myself with numerous mugs of hot chocolate I could not think of a single one. Untill that is I heard Neville Longbottom refer to Luna Lovegood as his fluffy bunnykins, and since she seemed to like it ...."

"You didn't call Minerva fluffy bunnykins ?" I gasped, unsure whether to laugh or question his sanity.

Albus chuckled softly, "I am very much afraid that I did." He answered, "Of course it didn't help matters that I chose to experiment at breakfast in the great hall that morning, and that possibly from nerves I happened to speak rather louder than usual. Minerva is convinced to this day that I did so on purpose. Of course most of the staff heard, why Severus almost choked on his toast the poor fellow and Filius dropped his porridge all over poor Pomona." Albus sighed ruefully, as though remembering Minerva's fury and muttered. "I do believe that if the students hadn't been there that she would have hexed me, seldom have I seen Minerva so enraged. It was at least a week before she would speak to me. Of course Rolanda didn't help matters by calling her Albus' fluffy little bunnykins at every oppourtunity, on one occasion Severus and Filius had to prevent Minerva from hitting Rolanda with her own broomstick."

While Albus had been speaking the door of the cafe had swung open, and a tall dark haired woman with intense emerald green eyes had entered. Now she stood behind Albus glaring at him disapprovingly, as he continued to tell me about how he had eventually got Minerva to forgive him by persuading Poppy to get her drunk on fire whiskey, and then serenading her naked except for a red rose between his teeth.

As Minerva looked as though she would like to wring Albus' neck I resisted the urge to bury my head in my hands and groan. Instead I flapped my arms frantically and moved my lips soundlessly, behaviour which had the unfortunate effect of drawing her attention to me. As Minerva inflicted her most fiercesome glare on me I took several rapid steps backwards, knocking the crumb covered table flying. Minerva snorted in disgust, then turned her attention to Albus once more, who was still blissfully unaware of her presence.

Apparently under the impression that my open mouth and staring eyes were a reaction to him serenading Minerva while naked, Albus said happily, "Of course my beard is extremely long and did cover ...."

"Albus Dumbledore how dare you reveal intimate details of our lives to a complete stranger !" Minerva suddenly thundered within an inch of Albus' ear.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review, reviews will be adored in the same way Albus and I adore candy. :D Thanks to minerva's-kitten and Skrewtkeeper for the ideas for questions. :)_

_I thought I'd be evil and have a cliff hanger this chapter. The next chapter will be the final one, and then I may just have to go into hiding, in case Minerva gets me. :D _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Instantly Albus lept quivering in the air like a startled rabbit, by the time he had landed he was white as a sheet. As he turned to face the blazing emerald eyes of his wife the final chocolate truffle tumbled forgotten from his hand, and a look of horror crossed his face. For a split second I thought he might actually crawl under one of the tables as he gaped at Minerva apprehensively.

Longingly I gazed at the half open door, but it was impossible to flee without getting uncomfortably close to an enraged witch, so I contented myself with shrinking into the corner and trying to be as small and insignificant as possible. I could only admire the manner in which Albus recovered his legendary calmness, I was convinced that a lesser person would have wilted under the fiercesomeness of Minerva's blazing eyes, and the veiled threat that lurked within.

Twinkling at Minerva as though everything was all right, Albus said casually, "Would you like some cake my dear, it really is most delicious."

"I thought we'd agreed that you were on a diet." Minerva snapped, as she stood hands on hips, thin lips set in disapproval and fury.

Seemingly unaware of the way Minerva's wand hand was twitching, as though she longed to hex him where he stood, Albus answered casually, "No my dear, I believe it was only you who agreed to that."

"We will discuss that matter when i get you home. Really Albus must you always make such futile attempts at distraction ? You should know by now that it will not work." Minerva snapped as her eyes flashed dangerously, and Albus gulped slightly as though dreading being put on the strictest of healthy diets.

"It used to work ..." Albus whispered to me.

"Not any more." Minerva snapped, "Need I remind you Albus Dumbledore, that I am neither deaf nor senile, and am very well able to hear you even when you whisper."

Both Albus and I wilted under the force of Minerva's sarcasm. "Yes dear." Albus answered softly as he hung his head in what I was sure was pretend penitence. As Minerva's emerald eyes blazed into him I was fairly certain that she too doubted his sincerity.

I could only admire Albus' calmness in the face of the storm of fury that erupted from Minerva, as she demanded to know, "Why in Merlin's name Albus Dumbledore do you see fit to discuss our relationship with a complete stranger ? How dare you, and furthermore I have never been drunk in my entire life ..."

"Perhaps a little tipsy my dear ..." Albus interrupted gently.

A comment which seemed to render Minerva almost speechless with rage, though I was certain that I saw her gaze rest longingly on the rolling pin on the counter. Somehow I had the impression that if we had been at Hogwarts Albus may well have had to flee for his life, it seemed only unwillingness to make a scene in public let Minerva keep her self control.

Taking advantage of the silence, Albus added, "Besides this is not a stranger this is my new friend Sylva." Turning to me he said, "Sylva, this is my wonderful wife Minerva."

Minerva's eyes swept me from head to toe in much the same way I would imagine her gazing at a particularly scruffy, and annoying student. The silence seemed to stretch forever, as she stared at me in a way which seemed to demand some kind of response from me. Stretching out my hand tentatively, I said with a quiver of nerves in my voice, "Nice to meet you Professor Bunnykins."

As I grasped the enormity of my error I instantly paled, and the floor seemed to sway beneath my feet. I was vaguely aware of Albus spluttering in the background as he tried to surpress laughter. Minerva however was not amused. "Insolence !" She hissed as she advanced on me threateningly, wand at the ready. Much as i longed to flee my feet remained obstinately glued to the ground, and for a second my life passed before my eyes,

Through my terror i heard the calming voice of Albus Dumbledore, "I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue my dear." Albus said soothingly.

"I'm not !" Snapped Minerva furiously, as she took a step towards me.

Just as I thought she would hex me Albus stepped lightly in front of me. "Did you always know that my beard is fluffy ?" He asked Minerva softly.

To my astonishment and delight a faint pink tinge crept slowly across Minerva's cheeks. "What nonsence is this ?" She demanded.

"I have just discovered that my beard is fluffy, and I wondered if you had always been aware of it's fluffiness ? After all you do seem to like curling up and going to sleep on it when in your animagus form ..." Albus said casually, as his bright blue eyes focused on Minerva intensely.

Minerva spluttered indignantly for several seconds, seeming almost incoherent with fury as the red flush grew and deepened. "I do not know what you mean !" She snapped at last.

I wasn't sure whether Albus was the bravest man alive or the craziest, as seemingly unfazed by the fury that blazed in Minerva's emerald eyes, he reached out and brushed his beard gently against her face, murmuing softly, "It is fluffy isn't it my love ?"

As I watched astonished the lines of rage etched in Minerva's face softened slightly, as she seemed almost to welcome the soft touch of Albus' silver beard against her skin, rubbing gently against it much as a cat rubs against someone's legs. "Mmmmmmm ..." She murmured in a soft humm which reminded me of a cat's contented purring.

"I knew you knew it was fluffy ..." Albus whispered in a mix of tenderness and triumph.

At once Minerva's blissfully closed eyes flicked open, and with great effort she resumed her previous fiercesome glaring as she wrenched her face away from the beard's caress. "I knew no such thing." She snapped, "As I have frequently told you your beard is annoyingly scratchy and far too long to be sensible."

"Really ?" Questioned Albus, "Are you sure my love ?"

"Yes." Snapped Minerva, her arms folded unyieldingly across her chest.

"Then for your sake my darling I shall shave it off once we get home, since you dislike it so much." Albus said softly, watching him I was nearly certain that he was fighting to keep a straight face.

"You will do no such thing !" Minerva stated firmly, as though that should be the end of the matter.

"Ah so it is fluffy then !" Albus said triumphantly.

A remark which earned him Minerva's fiercest death glare. "You are the most insufferable of men Albus Dumbledore !" She snarled. "This discussion is closed and it is time we returned home at once."

As Minerva stepped through the door of the cafe Albus turned to me and winked briefly, his eyes twinkling mischeviously. I had the distinct impression that he had thouroughly enjoyed teasing Minerva, and was more than able to charm her into forgiving him no matter how enraged she appeared to be.

As they walked down the street together I could clearly hear Minerva lecturing Albus. "How dare you discuss the fluffiness of your beard with others, whether or not I consider your beard fluffy is not a subject for public discussion. Or would you like to raise it as a subject for discussion as the next meeting of the Wizengamot ? I suppose next you will be wanting to appoint a commitee to research into the fluffiness of your beard."

"What an excellent idea." Albus answered enthusiastically. "It would be most interesting to know if other people share your opinion of my beard's fluffiness my dear."

"Albus Dumbledore, your beard is mine and mine only, I will not have other people testing it for fluffiness, do you understand me ?" Minerva answered firmly.

The final words I heard were, "Yes my dear, whatever you say. "

To my delight I saw Albus slip his hand tenderly into Minerva's, and saw her fingers intwine lovingly with his in a manner which melted my heart.

_Author's Notes_

_I'm sorry this final chapter took so long, I've had it ready to publish for some months but I've been ill and busy with family stuff. Apologies for any accidental MarySueness in this story, I was far more naive as an author when I first started this story. _

_And now I beg of you please do make the effort to review for reviews are the only reward that fanfic writers get, other than the pleasure of writing, and it is just so discouraging when people do not review. On occassions I've felt so discouraged that I've come close to giving up publishing my things here, so please make the effort to review not just my writings but other people's also, even if it's only to say good job or something, it will still make the author very happy. As for me, I review everything I read, no matter how old it is, please dear reader do the same. :) Thanks. :)_


End file.
